Total Winx: Spies
by Winx-forever124
Summary: The Winx are regular girls living in Gardenia, Tennessee. Their part-time jobs. Being spies for the W.I.N.X. Organization to fight against T.R.I.X., who are bent on taking over the world.


**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Winx or any of its characters.**

**Summary**

The Winx are regular girls living in Gardenia, Tennessee. Their part-time jobs. Being spies for the W.I.N.X. Organization to fight against T.R.I.X., who are bent on taking over the world.

**_Chapter 1_**

The night was dark and the only people in the museum were the guards and three men and one woman dressed in black full body cat-suits hidden in the shadows. Two of the men were making sure that none of the guards found

them and the other two were creeping towards a display case in the middle of the room. One of the men guarding the room saw his partner hit a pedestal and then lay on the ground. He looked over to find a female figure

standing in front of him. He was pulling out his stun gun but before he could use it the last thing he saw was a dark green perfume bottle. Then she pulled out her compowder and opened it. _Good job Agent Aisha. _A stern voice

commanded. _Meet your team and then come back to headquarters as soon as you can. _"Yes, Ms. Griselda, of course Ms. Griselda." Aisha, wearing a dark green cat-suit, answered."Don't you think that was low for even T.R.I.X.,

Griselda?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "I didn't think anything is too low for them." A red-headed girl with a light blue cat-suit said. "Bloom and Ms. Faragonda, I think that Bloom is right. Nothing is too low for T.R.I.X." A girl with pink

pixie-cut hair and a purple cat-suit explained. "I think your right Tecna." Bloom said. "Well girls you should get home. You do have school tomorrow." Ms. Faragonda explained. A blonde with an orange cat-suit, Stella, walked

one way. A brunette with blond bangs and a pink cat-suit, Flora, walked another. A midnight blue haired girl in a red cat-suit, Musa, walked another. A purple haired girl with blonde at the end wearing a turquoise cat-suit, Roxy,

walked out the last exit. "I hope the girls will be ok. They're our last hope against T.R.I.X." Ms. Faragonda said. "Man, Cordatorta really pushes us in these trainings." A blond in a Specialists uniform said. "I know Sky. I mean

how does he expect us to go to school in the mornings after these late night training sessions." A brunette replied. Just then a ginger-haired boy with glasses and freckles ran in. "Sky, Brandon. I know that it sounds illogical but I

think that the Winx are spies for the W.I.N.X. Organization. I mean think about it. Their team name is Winx and then the spy organization has the same name." "Man, Timmy even if they are why wouldn't they tell us. I mean we

are their boyfriends." Sky questioned. "They're spies. That's why, Sky." A magenta haired specialist said. "Got it Riven. Even though our parents made an arranged marriage for Aisha and I, she wouldn't tell me." A dark brown

haired specialist said. "Actually that's right Nabu. I hacked into the museum's footage because that's where they went after our group date and look at what I found." Timmy explained. _A replay of __what happened at the museum. _

"Wait so my girlfriend is a spy and she isn't telling me. I need to confront her." Nabu said. "They probably are all spies." A black haired specialist with a ponytail said. "You're probably right Helia." Another black haired specialist

said. "Good having you on the team Andy." Helia said "Okay I'll set up a group date with Musa and then we'll confront them about being spies and we tell them about our jobs." Riven said. "Okay." All the other boys said

at once. "Hey guys I have to go to this company party with Domino for 100 years of partnership with my parents so I'll see you later." Sky explained then stepped into a portal that appeared in front of him. "Boys something is

terribly wrong. You must protect Sky, Bloom, and Bloom's sister Daphne at all costs." Saladin burst in yelling. "What's wrong Uncle?" Helia exclaimed. "T.R.I.X. thinks that taking over Domino and Eracklyon Corporations will be

the first step to world domination so they're out to kill the heirs." Saladin explained. "Now go before it's too late." The rest of the specialists nodded their heads then stepped into another portal to reach the party.

**_Chapter 2_**

"This is fun, isn't it Sky!" Bloom exclaimed over the music. Then she saw her compowder buzzing in Stella's gloved hand. "Be right back." She explained. _Agent _

_Bloom, you have to be very careful and protect yourself, Daphne and Sky. T.R.I.X. is after you._ Ms. Faragonda explained. "Yes mam." Bloom replied. Then she heard

glass shattering. She turned up to see T.R.I.X. operatives Icy, Stormy, Darcy, Baltor, Mandragora and Darkar burst through the roof. "We're here looking for

the heirs to Domino and Eracklyon Corporations. Hand them over and no one else will get hurt!" Icy yelled. "That's what you think Icy! I've beat you once and I

can beat you again!" Bloom yelled holding up her blue perfume bottle and wearing her blue cat-suit. She looked over to Daphne who was holding a bright red

perfume bottle while dressed in a bright red cat-suit. Then she looked over to the rest of the Winx who were also dressed in their cat-suits and holding up

perfume bottles. The intruders were trapped and everyone else was astonished that their daughters might be spies. "One, two, three flip!" Bloom yelled as

everyone watched them take out the intruders with one spray of the perfume bottle from each of them. _Looks like they don't really need protection._ Brandon

thought. After that the T.R.I.X. operatives fell to the ground and the girls came back down to the ground. Once they got back to the ground the W.I.N.X.

operatives went up to the stage and said "Tecna, fire." Everyone started to scream and then fell asleep. In the gun Tecna had fired was knockout gas that only

W.I.N.X. operatives could resist. Once everyone had woken up, they all discovered that the W.I.N.X. operatives were gone. They had all jumped into Daphne's Jeep and driven to the W.I.N.X. Headquarters to relay what

happened to Ms. Faragonda. At headquarters while Daphne and Bloom were relaying what happened to Ms. Faragonda Tecna and Flora started to do research on the artifact T.R.I.X. tried to steal. It turned out that the

artifact was Queen Elizabeth's crown, which when she died, she gave to her adviser who gave it to the Gardenia Historic Museum of Art who had preserved it ever since. The legend was that the crown could grant the wearer

immortality unless stricken with a fatal blow. "So that's why they wanted the crown. To grant the leader immortality." Flora muttered. Above ground Roxy, Aisha, Stella, and Musa were standing guard to make sure that

no one could get into the W.I.N.X. Headquarters when the Specialists sped by still searching for the Winx. "Guys, I thought that I just saw Roxy in that cat-suit thing." Andy explained. "Well then lets go check it out they could be

there." Sky exclaimed. So they parked their hoverbikes and started to search the alley that the headquarters was in until they heard their hoverbikes starting up. The specialists turned around to find their girlfriends speeding

away on their bikes with Daphne's jeep close behind. "Did our girlfriends just steal our bikes?!" Riven yelled.


End file.
